


Lightsabers and Laughter

by Merfilly



Series: Growing Up Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mara may be a little advanced for her lightsaber class. And then she finds out that there is a mystery behind one of her teachers.





	

Ashla walked through the class, looking from one to another with their lightsabers disassembled. "How many of you built the training 'saber you carry?" the Togruta asked, looking around to see about half of them, mostly the enclave Initiates had. Perhaps they sheltered the Temple ones too much compared to the outer Jedi.

"Soon, we will go to Ilum to find crystals for you all, to make your first true lightsabers," she said warmly, before her eyes flicked over the lightsaber of Initiate Tano. "Or at least, your first proper ones made in the temple," she amended, noting that Mara's lightsaber had a variable control module like full lightsabers, instead of being permanently set at a training level.

"The difference in making a lightsaber with a crystal you find versus one made with a generic crystal given to you is that your lightsaber will be attuned to you, and can help you both direct the Force, and feed the Force you need to use in combat situations. I will not be your shepherd on this field trip, but a Master will be going with all of you. I ask you to give the Master your full respect and attention, no matter which one it is."

"Knight Ashla, why will you not be going?"

The instructor could all but feel the knowing in Initiate Tano, but she answered the question. "I am not cleared to support other Jedi away from the Temple, not yet, as my left montral is still adapting to the injury I took a year ago. While I have learned to adequately compensate for lessons like these, I would not risk being disadvantaged, if danger were to come on our journey, not with all of you to protect."

Trust the daughter of a Togruta to have already recognized the slow-healing graft and for her to know how it affected her senses. She would need to keep in mind that the backgrounds of each of her enclave students gave them different advantages… and disadvantages.

"Now that you have disassembled the lightsabers, I want you to move one position to your left, and reassemble that one," Ashla directed, positioning herself so she could keep an eye on the Initiate now contending with Tano's lightsaber, as it seemed to be the only one in the group that could be fully powered.

+++

Mara smiled broadly as her parents… the ones that she had been raised by, not born to… crowded into the holo view together with some pushing and shoving. Really, neither one was ever that mature when dealing with the other. At least they weren't when there wasn't impending doom or danger, Mara amended in her head, even as she enjoyed the luxury of seeing them.

"How is it going so far, Mara?" Ahsoka asked once they settled with Rex half in front of her since he was shorter.

"Good. I'm settling into classes, Luke's introduced me to a lot of people, and I'm going to Ilum in a few days to get a crystal of my own," Mara said.

"I know you're not prone to visions, but Ilum can bring that out suddenly," Ahsoka warned.

"I'll be careful. I tend to leave that kind of thing to Luke, though. He's part of the class going, so I'll warn him too." Mara grinned a little. "Apparently I shouldn't have had a full-powered lightsaber yet, Mom?"

Rex was the one to snort at that. "And have you train with less than what you'd use if we got attacked? I don't think so."

"What he said, little one. Training weapons, no matter how close to the real they are, tend to leave bad habits in place," Ahsoka said.

"Not complaining. Knight Ashla teaches that class and was a little surprised is all," Mara told her. "She's got a montral graft currently, so isn't taking us herself."

Ahsoka winced at that. "I haven't seen Ashla in a couple of years. She's younger than me, but an injury like that would explain why she is teaching instead of in the field."

"Take it she's your lightsaber instructor," Rex said. "Weren't you scheduled to join four classes? What else did you decide on?"

"I managed to convince Master Fisto that I was skilled enough to join his advanced telekinesis class, and got into his shielding techniques class," Mara said. "Apparently he's teaching for a couple of years because he agreed to come keep Grandfather company."

Ahsoka had to laugh at that. "I still can't believe Plo let himself be talked into a term as the Master of the Order," she said once her laughter wound down. "But Master Fisto is an excellent instructor in both classes. Pay sharp attention."

"I will." Mara then sighed. "I couldn't make up my mind on the fourth class, so I sat in on a couple of them, and finally opted on healing. It might not be a bad idea for one of ours to know it, and Luke's not picking it up as a focus," she said. "That one's with Knight Offee—"

Her voice tapered off as not just her mother but her father stiffened suddenly in the holo.

"You didn't tell me she was back to full-fledged Jedi things!" Rex growled at his partner.

"I didn't know she was teaching, Rex! I haven't made the effort to really keep up with her since I petitioned for her sake and Ventress's; she's Temple bound and I don't go to Coruscant unless I'm on detail for Padmé."

Mara knew that second name. Ventress came to Naboo every now and then, and Mom always vanished into Theed to see her. Dad didn't like her a bit, and neither did uncle Anakin. If Knight Offee was in that level of wrong-people, had she made a mistake? What was the history there? And why hadn't she ever heard any of it?

"Barriss was a very talented healer when I knew her originally," Ahsoka said in a neutral voice. "You'll probably learn quite a bit in her class."

"I hope to, Mom." Mara knew from that tone she was not getting the story from her mother. And Dad wouldn't share it in front of Mom, she knew. So, she'd have to see what Luke knew already, or… ask Plo Koon.

"We'll see you at the festival? Luke's coming back then," Rex said, abruptly changing the conversation, and letting them fall to lighter subjects. The mystery would just have to wait. Mara agreed, and then checked up on her clan mates, the rest of those kids adopted by the 501st. 

She just wondered if her choice in teachers was going to somehow bite her in the rear, now that she knew there was history.


End file.
